Here Is Where I Wanna Be
by angelelaura
Summary: A Dean/OFC one-shot...Dean's done and after everything he's finally decided where it is he wants to be...rated M for language not lemons...


_AN:- Another OFC one-shot, set after everything..._

Here Is Where I Wanna Be

* * *

"Hey." he said whilst dropping his rucksack on the couch. She was turned away from him washing dishes at the sink in the kitchen. The way he said that word, it explained everything he was feeling, anxious, exhausted, even a little relieved. After all this time he was finally done and he just hoped it wasn't too late.

She didn't flinch or stop what she was doing, though the next plate she put down on the side to dry was placed there with a lot more force than all the others had been, and she was rubbing the next one almost hard enough to scrub off the pattern.

"Baby?" His voice was closer now, she could hear the difference, and also she could sense him moving towards her, and it made her whole body want to tremble, but she tried not to let it, best she could.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, reaching around her to put down what she was holding.

Despite herself she relaxed into him, but even he knew that didn't mean anything, it was just a normal reaction between them, it didn't tell him whether she was happy to see him or not.

"I stopped being your baby years ago, Dean." she said finally removing his hands from where they now were on her hips and attempting to break away from him. She reached back to the plate, putting it to dry on the side. He stepped away as she reached for the dishcloth, threw it into the corner of the kitchen and walked away from him into the bedroom.

He didn't want to follow her in there. He didn't want to remember things that had happened there, perhaps knowing it might not happen ever again. Not that the rest of this place didn't give him memories, but in her room there were too many. Too many mornings waking up with her in his arms. Even if he had always left before she woke up, he'd woken to have someone there, and it made a change. Someone who wanted him to stay, and who in return he wanted to stay with.

But he hadn't ever stayed, and that's why she was like this with him.

"How have you been?" he asked, realising immediately the lameness of that.

"How long are you here for this time?" she asked completely ignoring his question. She wasn't in the mood for small talk, she hated that he was resorting to it after everything. She couldn't take his shit right now; let's get to the point she thought.

"I…I'm here to stay." he said, surprised she hadn't worked that out already. Why else did she think he was here after 2 years? He'd left her alone the last time because he couldn't hurt her anymore, and she told him not to come back if he planned to leave again. Did she really think that he wouldn't have listened to her? Did she think that little of him, that he could just come here after everything she said and try to go back to the way it was before, where he got everything and she got nothing?

She huffed a small laugh. She was doing anything to avoid him, now focusing on the pile of ironed clothes on her bed that she began to unfold and refold to add to a new pile.

"Becca." he said moving up behind her once again, "I'm serious. I'm here for good."

He grabbed one of her wrists; perhaps a little harshly, but only enough to be able to turn her around to face him.

It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at her in years, and she was still beautiful. She had that fire in her eyes that he'd always pulled out of her, that look that said she was strong, and wouldn't back down.

"I don't believe you." she said in a whisper, not bitterly or weakly, just honestly. He could tell she almost wanted him to challenge her, though at the same time she was scared he wouldn't or couldn't prove her wrong.

She tried to break away, but he was still holding her wrist firmly and he tightened his grip on it. She knew she wouldn't be able to get free, but she didn't stop struggling until he shook her and pulled her close.

"Look at me." he demanded quietly. He forced her chin up until she was looking right at him, and her eyes were darting between his. "I have never lied to you Becca, _never_. I know I've done some things that I never should have done. I know I've hurt you, and left you a hundred times when you wanted me to stay, so I didn't expect a hero's welcome. I don't expect you to want to be with me just because I'm finally ready to be with you. But don't question that _I am_ ready." He paused, and with a more serious tone - if that was possible - he finally continued, "I'm done…And when I realised it, I realised something else. _Here_ is where I want to be, Becca. Nowhere else. I'll go if you want me to, but I want to stay…and if you let me, this time I'm going to."

* * *

_AN:- Hope you guys liked!_


End file.
